Mario
'''Mario' on ollut 116 pelissä (joihin ei lasketa uusia versioita). Super Mario pelejä on muun muuassa Mario Kart Wii, Super Paper Mario ja Super Mario 64 DS. Mariosta on myös elokuva, mikä ei kyllä myynnissä menestynyt. Super Mario on viiksekäs italialainen putkimies. Ennen putkimies uraa Mario oli puuseppä. Mariosta on myös tv sarja: Super Mario Bros Super Show, katso pätkä sitä Youtubessa. Super Mario on myös ollut sivu henkilönä, esim. Luigi's Mansion pelissä. Mario oli alun perin Jumpman, mutta nimi muuttui Marioksi. Marion esiesiintyminen oli vuonna 1981 Donkey Kong pelissä, vaikka silloin Mario oli vielä Jumpman. Marion loi Shigeru Miyamoto 1980-luvulla, ja Mariosta tuli menestys. Joka vuosi tulee keskimäärin 20 Mario -peliä. Mario on ollut kaikenlaisissa peleissä kuten: rallipeleistä, tappelupeleistä, tasohyppelypeleistä ja monenlaisista muissa peleissä. Mariolla on myös veli jonka nimi on Luigi. Ulkoasu left|100px|Super Mario Pelissä Super Mario Bros. Huomatkaa grafiikkinen muutos Yleensä Mario on punapaitainen ja sinihaalarinen mies, jolla on ruskeat hiukset sekä kulmakarvoitus ja siniset silmät. Mariolla on punainen lippalakki, jossa on painettuna M-kirjain. Mariolla on viikset; Jumpmanin aikaisella "pikseligrafiikalla" oli todella vaikeaa tehdä hahmolle suuta, joten pelin tekijät päättivät tehdä hahmolleen viikset peittämään suun. Mariolla on monissa peleissä myös "erikoisasuja" kuten esimerkiksi Super Mario Galaxyssa: Bee Mario, Boo Mario, Fire Mario ja vieteri Mario. Bee Mario pystyy lentänään, Fire Mario pystyy "heittämään" tulipalloja, Boo Mario pystyy menemään seinien läpi. Kahdessa ensimmäisessä Super Mario Bros. -pelissä Mariolla oli punaiset housut ja sininen paita, mutta nämä värit vaihtoivat paikkaa kolmannessa pelissä ja yhdistelmä on sittemmin pysynyt samana. Syytä asun vaihtamiseen ei tiedetä. Äänähdyksiä *''"It's-a-me, Mario!"'' - Super Mario 64 *''"Lets-a-play!"'' - Mario Tennis: Power Tour *''"Let's-a-go!"'' - monet pelit *''"Thank you so much for to playing-a my game!"'' - Super Mario 64/Super Mario Galaxy *''"Mama-mia!"'' - monet pelit *''"Come on!"'' - Mario Party 8 *''"So long-a Bowser!"'' - Super Mario 64 *''"Fantastico!"'' - Mario Hoops 3 on 3 *''"Just what I needed"'' - Super Mario Advance thumb|120px|[[Fire Marioksi pystyy muuttumaan, kun Mario syö Fire Flowerin.]] Historia Mariolla on noin 200 peliä, mutta valitsimme niistä parhaat. Mario Bros. -pelit Mario Bros. Tulossa... Super Mario Bros. Tulossa... Super Mario Bros. 2 Tulossa... Super Mario Bros. 3 Pelissä Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser ja koopalingsit ovat palanneet Mushroom Kingdomiin, ja varastaneet taikasauvat (Magic Wands), jonka seurauksena Mushroom Kuninkaat ovat muuttuneet koiriksi. Samaan aikaan katala Bowser kidnappaa prinsessa Peachin, ja nappaa hänen linnansa Dark Landiin, jossa Marion pitäisi taistella Bowserin kanssa, kunnes onjo taistellut Koopalingsejen kanssa. Mariolle tuli paha tehtävä, mutta se on kestettävä, tai prinsessa Peach ei voi enää hallita Mushroom Kingdomia, ja Bowser muuttuu sen haltijaksi. New Super Mario Bros. Tulossa... New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Tulossa 3D Mario pelit Super Mario 64 Tulossa... Super Mario 64 DS Virallinen artikkeli on Super Mario 64 DS. Pelissä Super Mario 64 DS, prinsessa Peach kutsuu Marion, Luigin ja Warion syömään Peachin tekemää kakkua, mutta jotakin on vinossa, Mario, Luigi ja Wario ei enää palaakkaan linnan pihalle, ja tunteja on kulunut. Linna on lähes autio. Peli alotetaan sen jälkeen, kun kamera hyypiö on puhunut Yoshin kanssa, ja sanonut, ettei Mario ja muut ystävykset ole vielä palannut. Voit aukasta linnan oven, kun menet pieneen labyrinttiin, ja otat jänöjussin kiinni. Pelin ideana on, että Yoshin pitää pelastaa Mario, Wario ja Luigi, ja sitten Marion pitää pelastaa prinsessa Peach. Peli on läpäisty lopullisesti, kun olet saanut 150 tähteä, ja pelastanut prinsessa Peachin Bowserin kynsistä. Palauta täten järjestys Mushroom Kingdomiin. Super Mario Sunshine Tulossa... Super Mario Galaxy Tulossa... Super Mario Galaxy. 2 Tulossa... Muut Super Mario World Tulossa... Super Mario Land Tulossa... Triviaa *Ennen Super Mario Bros. pelin julkaisua Mario tunnettiin nimellä Jumpman. *Mariolla ei ollut suuta Mario Bros. pelissä, koska Jumpmanin aikaisella "pikseligrafiikalla" oli todella vaikeaa tehdä hahmolle suuta, joten pelin tekijät päättivät tehdä hahmolleen viikset peittämään suun. *Mario on ollut yli 200 pelissä, joista tunnetuimmat ovat Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario 64 ja Super Mario Galaxy. *Mario on tullut tunnetuksi Super Mario Bros. pelistä. Erillaisia Mario asuja *Fire Mario *Mini Mario *Mega Mario *Raccoon Mario *Frog Mario *Tanooki Mario *Metal Mario *Vanish Mario *Bee Mario *Boo Mario *Hammer Mario *Cape Mario *Rabbit Mario *Wing Mario *Ice Mario *Spring Mario *Rainbow Mario *Flying Mario *Pinguin Mario *Ice Mario *Dr. Mario *Bomb Mario *Plane Mario *Proppeller Mario *Raimbow Mario *Rabbit Mario *Shell Mario *Small Mario *Superball Mario *Superstar Mario Taktiikka Marion pelastamiseen (Super Mario 64 DS) * Tarvitset 8 tähteä. Aloitus/Maahanpääsy: Mene linnan aulaan, ja mene portaikot ylös. Sitten mene oikealle, ja avaa ovi, johon tarvii yhden tähden. Olet nyt hahmon valitsemishuoneessa. Mene vain eteenpäin, suoraan ovesta sisään. Nyt olet Minipeli huoneessa. Mene taas eteenpäin, kunnes näet kahdeksan tähden oven. Aukaise se, ja pääset huoneeseen, jossa on Marion taulu (ja kun sinulla on Luigi hankittuna, täällä on pieni pupu, jolta saa avaimen uuteen minipeliin). Mene Marion tauluun, ja pääset kenttään. Maanläpäisy: Hyvin yksinkertainen ohje: Varo Goombia, älä ikinä hyppää lavoista alas, sillä siellä on huurua, joka satuttaa. Mene taso läpi menemällä aloituspaikastasi vain eteenpäin, kunnes olet isolla kasvinvarrella. Hyppää kasvinvarteen, ja Yoshi alkaa kiivetä sitä, kun painat "↑" nappia, tai voit myös nopeuttaa kiipeämistä painamalla samaanaikaa "Y" nappia. Mene ylhäällä oikealle päin, ja muista olla tippumasta. Mene niin pitkälle, kun näet ison aukon. Mene siitä alas hyppäämällä. Pomon tappaminen thumb|160px|Tämä kuva [[Paper Mario -pelistä]] Suosittelisin pelaajan harjoittelemaan tätä varten. Juttele siinä Goombossin kanssa, kunnes hän haluaa sinun kuolevan. Goomboss rupeaa juoksemaan sinua päin. Koita siis juosta Goombossin ympäri, kunnes olet selkäpuolella. Ota yksi Goomba suuhusi, ja heitä se Goombossia päin. Tämä pitää tehdä kolme kertaa, ennenkun saat Marion huoneen avaimen (Huom! Goomboss kasvaa, ja juoksee nopeammin jokaisesta kerrasta, kun sinä heität häneen Goomban, eli kannattaa olla varuillaan). __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__